


Christmas Surprise

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil gets home to find someone has been redecorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

Gil unlocked his front door and stopped in shock. The hallway was decorated with Christmas streamers hanging from the ceiling, there were candles on top of the bureau, and the stair posts were swathed in greenery. He stepped back outside and looked at the door. Yes, it was definitely his house, although the wreath on the door was new. He certainly hadn't put it there, he would have remembered.

Cautiously he hung his coat on a hook and moved through the hallway. He didn't think it was a festive serial killer, but he'd never live it down if he walked right into a trap when he knew someone had been inside his house.

He pushed open the door to the living room and blinked. His normally orderly home had been transformed into some kind of seasonal grotto. In one corner of the room there now stood a huge Christmas tree, decorated tastefully with twinkling lights and silver and pale blue decorations. On top of the tree was ... he laughed out loud and strode into the room confidently, reaching up to bring it down and get a closer look. No intruder would decorate his home like this; it had to be someone who knew him. The tree topper had obviously been custom made - he doubted there was a huge market for stag beetle Christmas decorations. It even had a little Santa hat perched between its horns. He had to admire the authenticity; it was a very accurate representation of the species Lucanus cervus. Examining the rest of the tree he realised that what he'd taken for hanging glass beads of some kind were all models of various insects.

It wasn't only the tree though, the mantle had been draped in more greenery and two stockings hung from it, one each side. His name was embroidered on one and Greg's on the other. He grinned; obviously this was his lover's idea of a surprise. In the hearth there was a large Yule log, decorated with holly and pine cones.

He started to explore the rest of his house to see what else his very own Christmas elf had planned. The kitchen was undecorated but there were several trays of Christmas cookies cooling on the side. The dining room had streamers and more greenery and the table was covered in a deep blue cloth with silver sparkles and candelabra in the centre. That just left the upstairs.

He climbed the stairs, wondering what Greg could have done to decorate the bedroom or bathroom, but knowing he wouldn't have left anything out, when he got an idea in his head Greg could be very focussed. The bedroom had streamers, greenery, and unlit candles on almost every flat surface. Gil smiled; Greg obviously had plans that included more than decorating. On the floor was a pile of clothes, which Gil recognised as being what his lover had been wearing when Gil had left to go to work. The pile led towards the bathroom and Gil could hear soft Christmas music coming from behind the closed door, accompanied by slightly off-key singing.

He pushed the door open and leaned on the frame, smiling at his lover. The bathroom was candlelit and Greg was stretched out in the bathtub. He beckoned to Gil seductively.

"Want to join me, love?" he asked.

Gil leaned down to kiss him. "Naked and wet is a good look on you," he told him. "You did all this for me? Why?"

Greg shrugged. "You don't seem like the kind to really make the effort to decorate for Christmas, but you deserve a chance to relax and enjoy the season like everyone else, so I did it for you. Besides this way we can actually have people over for drinks or something, everyone else in the team does at some point over the holidays, even Sara. I thought we could shock the hell out of them with an actual Christmas party."

Gil laughed. "This is why I love you. Kind, caring, but just a little bit wicked." He undressed and let his clothes fall carelessly to the floor before climbing in with Greg, pulling him to rest between his legs, leaning back against Gil's chest. "Happy Christmas, baby. Thank you for doing this. It's been a long time since anyone spoiled me. Beetle decorations?" He pulled Greg in for a deep kiss. "You are unique, Greg, and I love you so I hope somewhere in all that greenery out there there's some mistletoe because I would love to catch you under it in the middle of our Christmas party and show everyone how much." He smiled.

"Wow," Greg looked up at him. "When you decide to give a speech you really know how to impress a guy." He grinned. "No mistletoe because I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop at a kiss and I didn't think you'd want me to pounce you in front of the guys. If you're fine with that though I can go and get some right now ..." He started to get up and Gil pulled him back down again, kissing him hungrily.

"No, I think we can do without the mistletoe in that case," he said with a laugh. "But feel free to pounce me any time we're alone, with or without mistletoe."


End file.
